Through the Eyes of a Wolf
by SwiftWolf
Summary: Cross with heroes and LOTR. Girl thrown into ME but the action is predicted and her opponents trick her into the form of a wolf, hopping she will not be able to aid in the war. Not a marysue, definately not a legomance. Please R&R, this one means a lot!
1. Chapter 1

Right, I know that I've got a couple of other stories on the go and I promise I will get round to finishing them. This however I've been wanting to right for so long now so I'm just gonna do it. You must be patient with updates, I've got a hell of a lot going on atm at uni but this is one I will strive to complete!! Title may change, not entirely sure yet.

**Through the Eyes of a Wolf**

Darkness, that's all that could be seen. No lights neither electric nor lit by candles. The wind whipping and howling outside, causing a strong draught to swirl through the abandoned room, rustling the fallen leaves as they briefly twirled before once again settling. However, the leaves were not the only ones disturbed. In a corner that seemed, if possible, shrouded into even further shadow, a low moan sounded. Upon further inspection the outline of a figure could be seen as he or she rolled over, so that their back now faced the cold onslaught of the unforgiving wind.

As the wind died down, the soft even pattern of breaths being drawn could be heard from the lone figure, as sleep once again claimed them, it being the only sign that there was any life.

Suddenly the lullaby was broken by an explosion which shook the building, throwing the room into harsh light. The figure from the corner immediately sprang to their feet, crouching in wait as their surroundings were once again unveiled and dust rose ominously as it was disturbed from the floor.

Having gained their bearings, the crouching form slowly straightened and stood tall. Striding forward they reached what appeared to be a hole that had been blown in the wall sometime ago, the reason for the draught no doubt. Now, standing still as stone by the opening, the figure was thrown into clarity. The slender form was obviously that of a young woman, clad in black cargo trousers tucked into well worn knee high boots, as well as a navy strappy top and dark brown jacket. Her dark blonde hair was drawn back away from her face so her vision was not obscured as her highly defined brown eyes surveyed the scene before her.

From where she stood she had a clear view of the city, partly why she chose to stay here, on the fifth floor of a derelict building. Barely a mile away, offices and housing were being blown to cinders, the flames reaching higher and higher towards the night sky. She knew she would have to move soon, there would be no fire fighters to quench the blaze, no one to help those caught in the flames as it spread ... no one.

She had tried to warn them, that their refuge had been discovered, that they had to run, but they refused to listen to her pleas until they had eventually thrown her out.

'I'm so sorry', she whispered to the dark, 'If only you had taken my advise'. And now the wind seemed to carry their terrified cries directly to her, tormenting her, punishing her for not intercepting their attackers.

'There was too little time, there was no one else and too many of them ... it would've been suicide'. In her heart she knew she was right, that she'd done the right thing, but that did not stop the onslaught of her own mind.

With one final glance out at the city she turned, shouldered her bag and strode down the five flights of stairs down to the ground floor. Cautiously she stepped outside while quickly glancing around. Determining no one was nearby she did up her worn jacket and slipped soundlessly into the shadows, her feet carrying her away from the wild blaze.

The night was cold, each breath instantly clouding, keeping Sally awake and alert. Taking a deep one she realised she could smell burning. Sighing, she continued on, quickening her pace.

'_It never used to be like this',_ Sally thought _'running, hiding, fighting, not being able to sleep soundly due to fear and worry'._

Only two years previously and the world was as we know it, run by business, money and time, constantly churning round and round. But then something changed, something that humans themselves haven't encountered for hundreds of years... evolution.

Individuals across the world were slowly waking to find that they could do impossible things. Impossible yet wonderful things. Some could fly while others could breathe under water. Some could regenerate while others could hear sounds from miles away. With such gifts they could help the world, ease sickness and suffering, show us the wonders of what could be. But they were afraid and rightly so. For when their secrets were uncovered the world reared its ugly head and hunted them down like animals, forcing them into hiding.

The world was as of yet not ready to understand this new progression in the human race, and therefore feared it. Tracking and capturing these condemned individuals would allow them to study and perhaps, it was thought, to develop a cure, halting the spread of the illness. But alas, that was where the world went wrong, for there was nothing to be cured, no illness or virus to stop, these abilities were apart of them. Made them who they were, and they could not be taken away.

Everyday more and more discovered their gifts, some harmless, some helpful and some purely dangerous, as is the way with evolution. Many, as time went by, grew bitter and angry in the darkness, constantly shunned by society into the depths of the world. Some soon came to resent those they referred to as the 'norms', and rose against them. Lashing out with their abilities, causing only harm and destruction, encouraging others to join their ever increasing numbers. People ran before them, seeking their loved ones and shelter.

There were those, however, who used their abilities to try and stop the storm, army and police aiding them, finally coming together.

But it was too late, the war had started and the world fell into shadow. People fled to evacuation centres that had secretly been built, leaving the fighting to those who could, but not all managed to reach the centres as they could only hold so many, leaving them to roam the now silent streets and crippled buildings.

'_And so, two years on and this is where we are, living in fear, moving from one destroyed city to another, helping and fighting where possible. What poor paths we chose to tread to come to this point,'_ thought Sally as she trudged on, unaware that her own path was about to lead her to somewhere quite different.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

'_The road goes ever on and on_

_Down from the door where it began._

_Now far ahead the road has gone,_

_And I must follow, if I can._

_Pursuing it with eager feet,_

_Until it joins some larger way_

_Where many paths and errands meet._

_And whither then? I cannot say'_

_J.R.R.Tolkien, FOTR_

Please review but be kind, and bare with me on this one!


	2. Chapter 2

Well here's the next chapter, I've changed the narrative to 1st person as I believe it's the easier choice for this particular story, but you'll have to bear with me as this style of writing is new to me as well!!

**Chapter 2**

As I slipped from shadow to shadow with barely a sound, I remained ever alert and watchful, yet calm and confident with long even strides. This had long ago become second nature to me, moving unnoticed. If anyone did recognise me, few would dare to challenge, yet that was no reason to become careless.

Past and present have given me a reputation, and many fear myself and my family. Sadly, all for the wrong reasons. For we all share, my parents and my two older brothers, the same talents, for there are those who have more than one gift. We all have the ability to manipulate the fire that we ourselves create, and this alone gives reason for us to be feared.

When the word 'fire' is mentioned, it's potential for destruction immediately springs to mind. People forget to remember that with fire, you can produce hot meals, keep warm at night, you can even use it to entertain. But these are all overlooked.

It's not as bad as it used to be of course, since then we have been given many chances to prove that we are only trying to help, having defended many settlements from an attack, and lending our hands to rebuild what was lost after. Now we are held in high esteem by many, but there are those who still mistrust us, and many more enemies on the opposing side.

As for my other ability, it is one that we tend to keep more to ourselves but it is still a common fact with those who know us. We are all able to change our shape into that of a wolf, still able to communicate with others with our thoughts, but only in that form.

I rarely use it, only when speed and stealth are required or when my own senses are inadequate.

Anxious to get back to my brothers, my pace unconsciously quickened. Mum and Dad had decided to help protect one of the evacuation centres, leaving us three to do as we will.

A noise from ahead and I stopped, lowering myself into a crouch, listening...

crack

_Yep, definitely someone there ... I can't go back, the fire's still too risky, which leaves only onwards ... oh joy of joys._

Slowly I crept forward, tall buildings towering on either side, offering no escape. Inch by inch I neared until I saw a shadowy figure, leaning against a wall. Slowly a malicious grin spread across the man's face.

_...Oh bugger..._

Clicking his tongue three others appeared, leaping down from their hidden perches on the buildings, two behind, two in front.

_Right ... so not good!_

Standing tall I locked my gaze with who I presumed to be their leader.

'I have nothing of value on me, no money, no decent clothes ... or even clothes that would fit you come to that, so lets not waste our time, yeah?'

'Oh now, I'm insulted young lady, mistaking me and my friends here for common thieves.'

'Well, more hoping actually.' Hearing a sound, I realised that the other two blokes were trying to creep up behind me. Resisting the urge to turn around and give them a good tongue lashing I continued the conversation.

'I'm afraid Miss Walker,' trying to oh so obviously keep my attention directed at him, 'you and your family have caused too much trouble. There are prices upon your heads.'

'Really!?' _Well that was news, _'How much?'

'Five hundred pounds for each of your brothers, two hundred for you'.

'WHAT!!' I cried indignantly, 'How is that even fair! Why do they get higher bids when they couldn't have done it all without me! That's just typical!'

Smirking he continued, 'Even two hundred is considered a lot now adays'.

'Hang on, if there are higher rewards available, why come for me?'

'Simple, you my dear are the youngest of the family, you're what? 20? You are a young woman, a much more presentable target than your brothers,' he carried on before I could interrupt, 'but also, with your death your family would be devastated, it's common knowledge that you are close. They would strike out in anger without thinking,' he moved forwards, 'They would make mistakes'.

'Allowing you the chance of obtaining the rest of the reward with more success,' I finished off for him, 'God you're thick.'

'Excuse me?'

'Ever heard of never judge a book by its cover? You should never underestimate your opponents'.

Glancing over my shoulder he whispered, 'Oh, I haven't.'

Hearing the sudden movement I quickly ducked as spikes splintered through the air where I had just been. Rolling up onto one knee, thrusting my hands forwards I sent a jolt of fire directly into the chest of my attacker. It's force throwing him off his feet to land in a crumpled heap a few paces away.

The other three immediately moved in. Still crouching, I swung out my legs, sweeping another off their feet. Jumping up I nimbly dodged as icicles and what I presumed to be electric bolts were hurled at me. Seeing the other man rise from the floor I sprinted forwards, still dodging any projectiles, and surprised my new acquaintances by charging them, sending my own fireballs their way to make them move. Darting between them I grabbed the other man who had just gained his feet and swung him round to face the onslaught.

'NO!' Shouted the leader, the one throwing icicles, as he watched his companion slowly fall to his knees and then to the ground, with daggers of ice protruding from his chest. 'Why you little...!'

With a yell of outrage he aimed without thinking, firing at me as I ran. Allowing him slightly closer I ducked at the last moment, causing him to hit and bring down the last of his gang.

I now stood, squarely facing my enemy.

'I gave you the chance to walk away. You should have listened.'

'It's not over yet you little bitch.'

With that he sent a deadly shower of ice directly at me, but I stood my ground and responded with a continuous reign of fire. In the middle they clashed in an almighty spray of ice to water. Concentrating all my energy I forced the fire further and further towards him while he tried in vain to fight back, realising too late that he was no match.

Releasing one final cry he ducked so the fire surged over head and charged, but as he tried to grab me I spun and grabbed him, using his own momentum to throw him over my shoulder. Jumping back up he threw punch after punch, trying every trick he knew, but I either dodged, blocked or retaliated. My hands moving fast and sure, and I saw in his eyes that he knew it was a loosing battle, then finally I spun one last time, hands wreathed in flames and double punched him in the stomach. Coupled with the force of my ability he went flying back, straight into an unforgiving brick wall, where he knew no more.

Straightening up, I stood still, regaining my breath and going over what had just happened.

_We must really be getting somewhere, to have such rewards._ Smirking I turned and surveyed the damage, but it instantly vanished at what I saw. _But is it really worth it for this?_

At my feet lay four defeated, perhaps even desperate, men. The leader had been tricky, he had been far stronger, forcing me to always keep one step ahead to make him miss and tire. I was strong, I knew that, but men were stronger, the only way to win is to improve our own agility and technique.

Sighing, my eyes quickly scanned for my dropped bag. Spying it thrown unceremoniously aside I started towards it.

'Onwards and upwards as they say.' I uttered to no one in particular. But before I could reach my bag, a white light suddenly seemed to consume me.

'What the hell...!' At that moment, white hot pain seared through my body, and I felt myself slowly fall as my vision finally blackened.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Well there you go, please please review, this story has been on my mind for goodness knows how long and now I have finally gotten round to writing it. It would really defuse me to have nothing to show for it. Constructive criticism is fine, i can work with that. But no flames!

Thankyou for reading and hope you enjoyed. Next chapter will be up soon!


End file.
